legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hikage (Senran Kagura)
Hikage(日影) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. Background Hikage's had issues with emotions even as a child. She never knew who her parents were, and grew up in an orphanage. There, the other kids would often poke fun at her expressionless face, calling her names such as "dead face". Feeling uncomfortable, she eventually left the orphanage at the age of 8, taking to the streets alone and eventually running in with a gang of thugs thanks to the gang leader Hinata, whom Hikage clung to like a lost puppy. Hinata would always dote over her, becoming a great influence on her, practically becoming her surrogate mother. Hinata would always stick up for Hikage, saying that it's ok if she is expressionless, it's what makes her who she is. After an incident involving members of their gang getting on a rival gangs bad side, countless members were being slaughtered. Hinata personally went to address the problem and see if she could get their forgiveness, but never returned. After days of waiting and searching, Hikage would eventually find her lifeless, mangled corpse laying in a dumpster in an alleyway. For the first time, Hikage had displayed emotion, a feeling she could only describe as a drip in her heart, rain inside her. Hikage was in tears. The knife she wields belonged to Hinata herself, Hikage keeping and holding it dearly as if Hinata's spirit still lived on in it. Presumably due to her criminal affiliations, Hikage was recruited into the Hebijo academy where she quickly became a member of the Elite Class in her 1st year. She was the second member to join the Elite Class. Haruka being the first. Personality According to Hikage herself, the best way to describe her is "cicada husk". Hikage rarely if ever displays emotion and when she does, it is to a very low degree. Even simply trying to elicit an emotional response from her usually proves futile. Because of this, her mood is hard to read. She also has very apathetic and languorous demeanor and when faced with a problem, she usually tends to space out, losing herself in thought. Often though, she just is outright oblivious to everything going on around her, usually landing her in peculiar situations. She tends to just go with the flow of things, curious as to how everything plays out. She tries her best to make up for her lack of expression by being vocal and explicit about her thoughts and opinions, often making her come across as socially awkward. She is also very frank and honest about things, stating things the way she sees them, sometimes coming off as rude or inconsiderate of others feelings. She is very analytic, stopping to evaluate and better understand things that she doesn't, sometimes even herself and her own actions. Although Hikage doesn't understand emotions, she does have the strong desire to understand them. Originally, Hikage never really gave them a second thought, stating that their fleeting nature always struck her as a pain in the ass. However, she starts showing interest in them after her classmates attempt to get her to laugh, since she knew it would make them happy to see her smile. She starts shows personal interest in them after meeting Katsuragi, stating that she has never felt so alive while fighting her. Thus paving a new path for her to take on. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Green haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Knife Wielders Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryouko Shiraishi Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire